Youkai Sangokushi
Youkai Sangokushi (妖怪三国志, "Yo-Kai Romance of the Three Kingdoms") is a collaboration title between Level 5's Yo-Kai Watch and Koei's Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. It was first revealed on stage at Level 5 Vision 2015 The Beginning as a project to celebrate Romance of the Three Kingdoms's thirtieth anniversary. Kou Shibusawa is general producer, Level 5's Akihiro Hino is executive producer, and Hisashi Koinuma is producer. The collaboration is largely seen as a dream title between Shibusawa and Hino. Shibusawa clicked with Hino's sense of humor and Yo-kai Watch's multimedia potential. Hino learned history by playing Nobunaga's Ambition and Romance of the Three Kingdoms during his childhood and always respected Shibusawa. It was difficult for both sides to settle on a theme for over 400 different yo-kai, and the simulation angle was a gradual transition for the collaboration. Whenever Level 5 had doubts with their approach to the genre, they would consult Shibusawa and Koinuma for advice. They believe the title will be easy for anyone new to history or Yo-Kai Watch to enjoy. Pre-order the packaged version to receive a Komasan Sun Ce Legend Medal and figure strap. Pre-order the downloadable version to receive a code for Buchinyan Zhao Yun. Lawson/Loppi HMV is offering an original pencil board. Plot Jibanyan, Komasan, and USApyon find a mysterious book called Youkai Sangokushi. When they open it, they are teleported into the book as characters within the narrative. Trapped by the book's powers and forced to act as famous Three Kingdom figures, they must unify the divided Sakura Country to find their way back home. The player can choose Jibanyan Liu Bei, Komasan Sun Ce, or USApyon Zhongda to be their protagonist. Gameplay Characters explore the world map from an overhead view. Areas have a night and day cycle, and wandering yo-kai signify potential battles. Players can check the overall strengths of their party and their opponent's party before engaging in battle. If there are ally yo-kai nearby, the player's team can reach a maximum of six members. Battles take place on a 3D isometric rotatable grid. Characters can attack normally or unleash their unique "Yo-jutsu" (magic). Yo-jutsu has limited uses per turn but have a higher chance of hitting groups. *If two friendly yo-kai are adjacent to one another, they can "Attach" themselves together. These gestures grants various beneficial effects such as stunning enemies or boosting an ally's attack power. *The Special Technique gauge in the middle of the battle menu will gradually fill up as the battle progresses. Once it hits maximum, it can be tapped to unleash a powerful attack. *Each yo-kai has a personal passive skill to aid their allies. When two opposing yo-kai clash, there is a random chance they will initiate a duel. Both yo-kai will attack one another and drain one another's morale gauge. The player can make their character stronger by pressing the A button in sync with their character's animations. Victors gain a power up for their entire army; losers get their health slashed in half and 0 Yo-ki (magic points) as demerits. Level up the protagonist's Ruler Level by winning battles. Ruler Levels affects the quality of their potential ally yo-kai. The higher the level, the higher chances of having rarer yo-kai joining. Outside of battles, players can have their yo-kai hunt for items or raise morale to improve their battle performance. Items to bolster or heal their yo-kai can be purchased at Yorozu-Mart. Once the player has access to Shoutenji, they can fuse yo-kai and fusion items together to create stronger yo-kai. "Unchiku Corner" provides a summary of major events of the Three Kingdoms period using Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 visuals. There are over 400 different yo-kai, two of which include Oda Nobunyaga and Tenko. Yo-kai reprise their voiced roles from other games for this entry. Legendary yo-kai have special conditions for unlocking them such as collecting S coins or unlocking a specific class of yo-kai. They can be summoned randomly through the Yo-kai gatcha. There are many rare yo-kai that can only be obtained through the machine. If the player owns real separately sold Youkai Sangokushi medals, they can upgrade their yo-kai to become stronger legendary warriors or summon exclusive rare yo-kai. Owning the other Yo-Kai Watch Nintendo 3DS titles (both versions of Busters and every version of Yo-Kai Watch 2) grants players the privilege to use unique yo-kai. Up to four players can play together in exclusive multiplayer missions. Players can play locally or online. Spin-offs *''Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars'' Related Media To unlock every yo-kai in the game, players will need to collect medals found in booster packs. These packs are called Youkai Medal Sangokushi ~Touitsu! Sakura New Town~; their availability coincides with the game's sales date. The game was at Level 5's booth in the World Hobby Fair Winter '16. A stage production and brief countdown for its release date announcement accompanied it. This game was advertised on the February 14 broadcast of Business Style. It was one of the titles featured in the March 4 Nintendo Direct. Youkai Watch Puni Puni has a collaboration event with this game; it's the second campaign dedicated to players earning a real Kuro-oni Lu Bu medal. The protagonist yo-kai were available for as limited time characters. The Yo-Kai Watch animated TV series had a Three Kingdoms arc (starting episode 113, going onto episode 114) to commemorate this game's release. Players who live in Japan can link up to TSUTAYA's 3DS wireless services on TSUTAYA de DS to play two limited time mini-games. Winning the games rewards complementary wallpapers. Connecting to the retailer's service raises the player's chances of earning Kirameki Xiahou Yuan and Oyamori Yuan Shu until July 3, 2016. Koei is publishing a complete materials book that includes new character artwork and event stills for yo-kai. Image Song *''Burin Burin Daisenpuu'' :Performed by King Creamsoda External Links *Official Japanese website, Official YouTube playlist *4Gamer completion conference report, Corocoro Channel completion conference coverage Category:Games